1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention provides an improved method of processing an airline passenger through a terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical progression of an airline passenger is to acquire flight reservation before going to the terminal to check-in for a flight. An agent or an eticket machine issues an eticket or boarding pass. In some instances, the passenger may print a boarding pass at an internet terminal before proceeding to the terminal. In whatever fashion the passenger receives the boarding pass, the passenger must show both the boarding pass and a picture identification at one or more check points in the terminal. A security agent checks the name on the boarding pass against the name and picture on the picture ID.
There remains a need to simplify and render more secure the processing of an airline passenger through a secure airline terminal.